Howls of the Wolf
by Sofricus Aurora Zakuro
Summary: Zakuro's thoguhts on her loneliness. Songfic to Corner of the Sky from the Broadway musical Pippin.


**Howls of the Wolf**

A/N: This is a oneshot songfic, my first song fic ever. The song is called "Corner of the Sky" from the Broadway musical Pippin. The fic is about Zakuro's loneliness.

Disclaimer: Zakuro Fujiwara and all of Tokyo Mew Mew are owned by Mia Ikumi. The song is owned by Broadway (I guess).

Zakuro Fujiwara was alone.

She was alone a lot, it seemed. She'd been alone all her life. Up until she'd joined the group of animal-infused supergirls called Tokyo Mew Mew, however, the loneliness hadn't hurt.

Now it did.

Most girls would think Zakuro had the ideal life. She was a cool, beautiful model sometimes, and a crime-fighting werewolf the rest of the time. But, to the one living it, her life didn't seem all that great.

_Everything has its season  
Everything has its time  
Show me a reason and I'll soon show you a rhyme  
Cats fit on the windowsill  
Children fit in the snow  
Why do I feel I don't fit in anywhere I go?_

She knew, after all this, that she should feel like she fit in. She had a place with the other Mew girls, and she had a place among her fellow models. But—why was it that she was always sneaking out to sit beside some river or peaceful valley outside of Tokyo. __

Rivers belong where they can ramble  
Eagles belong where they can fly

Maybe—and she found this thought entering her brain more and more often these days—maybe she didn't belong here. Sure, she got along well with Ichigo and the rest, but she'd always been the lone wolf. Maybe she really hadn't found the place where she belonged?

_  
I've got to be where my spirit can run free  
Got to find my corner of the sky_

Maybe it was that place she longed for. That place that every person seemed to have, where they could just be themselves and not be judged by anyone else. Whether it be with a special guy (like Ichigo,) or down alone by the ocean (like Lettuce,) or even in a quiet tea shop on a Saturday afternoon (like Mint,) everyone she knew seemed to have a place to be themselves.

But Zakuro didn't. She seemed to be always in the limelight, always having to live up to other people's requirements. __

Every man has his daydreams  
Every man has his goal  
People like the way dreams have  
Of sticking to the soul

Just because she seemed cold and heartless to everyone else, didn't mean that Zakuro didn't have her dreams. Maybe she didn't flaunt it like Ichigo, but she sometimes found herself longing for somebody she could confide in. Someone she could trust. Someone she could love.

But more importantly, she dreamed of being free. She dreamed of not having to be Mew Zakuro, or Zakuro the Model, or anything. Sometimes, she dreamed of just being Zakuro.

_  
Rain comes after thunder_

_Winter comes after fall_

_Why does it seem I don't come after anything at all _

She always felt like she was pressured to be #1 in everything she did. She was the role model for the other Mews, the voice of sensibility when all chaos reigned in their little group. She was the prettiest and most popular model in her agency, the one the new girls always aspired to be like. Sometimes, she wished that somebody would be better than her at something, for once. So she could have someone to come after, once in a while. __

Rivers belong where they can ramble  
Eagles belong where they can fly  
I've got to be where my spirit can run free  
Got to find my corner of the sky

So alone…always alone, but never alone enough. Some days, Zakuro began to despair. Was there no place where nobody expected anything of her, nobody was constantly calling her back to reality? _  
_

No place she belonged?

_  
So many men seem destined  
To settle for something small  
But I won't rest until I know I'll have it all_

Gosh, she wasn't even asking for anything big! Just a day—a few hours—a few _minutes, _even—to be an ordinary girl again. Everyone seemed to think she had it all, but she'd give everything away just to be free.

_  
So don't ask where I'm going  
Just listen when I'm gone_

Someday, someday she'd get away from this place. Someday Zakuro would find a somewhere where she didn't have to be someone. A place where she could do whatever she felt like, and actually be happy about it for once.

_  
And far away you'll hear me singing  
Softly to the dawn:_

She was convinced that somewhere out there was a place she could belong and be free. A place where lone wolves were not ostracized, and models weren't constantly being ogled by the rest of humanity. Somewhere out there, was a place…

where she would never be lonely again. __

Rivers belong where they can ramble  
Eagles belong where they can fly  
I've got to be where my spirit can run free  
Got to find my corner of the sky

_I've got to be where my spirit can run free_

_Got to find my corner…_

…_of the sky. _

Well, did it stink? Rock? Come on, tell me. I need feedback! (That means, R&R)

Ilovehomework


End file.
